1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to transport vehicles for moving recyclable materials long distances. More particularly, this invention pertains to a semi-trailer for contained transport of crushed vehicles and other bulky recyclable materials on public roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
As prices for recyclable salvage materials escalate, the materials are being transported over significantly greater distances on public roads. Prior transport vehicles include flat-bed trucks and semi-trailers lacking walls on which crushed vehicle bodies and other bulky recyclable materials are stacked and secured by securing devices such as chains and cables. Due to increasing frequency of mishaps involving damage to public vehicles by ejection of debris from flat-bed trucks and semi-trailers lacking side walls, the U.S. Department of Transportation has developed regulations requiring transport of crushed vehicles contained by a transport vehicle having side walls when moved on public roads.
Prior methods of transport of refuse and recyclable materials over short distances in local communities include trucks having individual hoppers accessible from a perimeter of the vehicle, or dump trucks having an open bay in which materials were placed. For long distance transport of refuse and recyclable materials, dump trucks have typically been utilized with no covering over the materials. The above described vehicles are typically not sized to accept crushed vehicles or other bulky recyclable materials that are preferably loaded and unloaded utilizing a forklift system and/or an overhead crane system. Flat-bed rail cars have been utilized for transport of refuse and recyclable materials contained in boxes mounted on the flat-bed rail cars, or flat-bed rail cars have been utilized to transport crushed vehicles stacked and chained thereon. Typical rail cars utilized for hauling refuse have included cars having four side walls and an enclosing top wall, with side doors that slide sideways to provide one side opening for loading and unloading refuse. If a rail car utilizes a side door that opens upwards, the enclosing top wall must be pivoted and generally obstructs the range of opening of the side door. Further, the enclosing top wall for a rail car does not allow loading and unloading access from overhead by cranes or forklifts.
An improved transport vehicle is needed to meet federal regulations for contained transport of crushed vehicles and other bulky recyclable materials on public roads. Further, an improved semi-trailer transport vehicle is needed to provide containment of crushed vehicles and other recyclable materials when the semi-trailer travels on public roads while offering efficient loading and unloading of crushed vehicles and other materials due to unobstructed side access or unobstructed overhead access with a minimum of movement of sidewalls.